


I'm not a F*cking tease

by chichoz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichoz/pseuds/chichoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>de-anon from the kinkmeme really long ago. </p><p>Anon wants to see Netherlands and Denmark having rough, adrenaline driven sex and not caring who sees. Maybe Denmark was dancing sexily or flirting with someone in order to tease Netherlands? </p><p>Bonus 1 - A Nation walks in on them having sex.<br/>Bonus 2 - All the other Nordics know and don't care/ think Netherlands is good for Denmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not a F*cking tease

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry for English mistakes, it is not my mother tongue. I know it's quite old but I thought why not post it anyway? enjoy!)

**I'm not a fucking tease, I'm only here to Please...**

 

Oho Fuck, why did he decided to go to a club in the Netherlands with said nation.

Denmark groaned , fuck his pants were tight. Why did Neth have to be such a tease.

O god he was so fucking hot like that.

O fuck it all if he kept dancing like that giving him such wicked looks he'll just fuck him right up the wall.

 

~~Craving makes it tastes sweeter, Makes me push deeper~~

 

Neth know he was being a tease but he had wanted his friend for such a long time but always got turned down. 

He'll make him suffer before he ravish him, 'cause there is no doubt he'll do just that.

Good thing they're quite open minded here.

"It's the best you'll ever have, No needle, or a pill...No hallucination, 'Cause it's everything you feel..." He sang in time with the lyrics almost giving Denmark a lap dance.

 

"oho Fuck Netherlands Just give it to me, damn it!" He groaned out.

Surely Netherlands wasn't planning on making him beg was he?  Damn bastard!

"please don't make me beg" he groaned.

 

This seemed to work for now Netherlands was in his lap rolling his hips against his own, giving him that delicious friction. 

"I play to get you hard, I fuck to get you off" Netherlands breathed in his ear.

That's it, Denmark snapped, quickly reversing their positions so Netherlands was against the wall.

He gave him a rough kiss, lips against lips and teeth against teeth, hot tongues fighting for dominance nearly chocking each other.

 

As soon as they broke apart for air Netherlands attacked his neck biting, licking and placing openmouthed kisses everywhere earning a deep moan from Denmark.

Quickly Netherlands bit down drawing blood, sucking at it and lapping it up.

"Fuck Neth!" Hissed Denmark, no way that he was going to get all the fun!

He quickly ripped Netherlands shirt off, attacking his chest leaving 'love' bites everywhere.

 

Somehow in the furry of teeth, biting and rough sloppy kisses, Netherlands had managed to  
get Denmark's pants down and once again turn their positions. 

Denmark was pressed up the wall with Netherlands giving him a blowjob, his hands in his hair tugging making Neth deep throat him.

"Fuck Den" Netherlands moaned around his shaft. 

But before he could come Netherlands released him, pulling his own pants down.

Once again making out Netherlands pulled them both to the ground seating himself in Denmark's lap, rubbing his ass against Denmark's cock.

"Fuck Neth stop being such a tease!" Denmark moaned out bucking his hips against Netherlands.

"Aha, Denmark, hold still god damn it!" Netherlands groaned taking an almost painful hold on his member before seating himself.

"Ahaa, Fuck Neth you're so damn tight"

"Come on move!" Denmark did not need to be told this twice as he started to buck his hips up with Netherlands riding his dick.

"aha, god, Netherlands, you're so hot"

"aha fuck get out! I need to turn."Netherlands groaned.

Denmark slipped out of him and as soon Netherlands turned around slammed into him with all his strength.

"Fuck Denemarken(Denmark)!" a strangled moan came. 

Somehow they had managed to get up against the wall again.

Netherlands let out a string of curses, it just felt so great, Denmark practically ripen his ass in two and his cock sliding up against the wall.

 

"Holy fuck dude!" It suddenly sounded from behind them.

Not like Netherlands cared about the obnoxious American at the moment, not while he was so close.

And Denmark wasn't much better off.

He managed to hit Netherlands' sweet spot and...

"oho godverdomme(god damn it) DENEMARKEN!" Netherlands cried out painting the wall white.

The clenching muscles around him were too much as he too came crying out  Netherlands name.

 

~~Pulses throbbing, Heads are spinning..~~

 

It took them a few minutes to get their breath back and their world to stop spinning.

"That was great" Denmark grinned

"Ja, inderdaad(yes, indeed)" Netherlands agreed 

 

Meanwhile .

 

"Hey did you know that Denmark is fucking with the Netherlands?" America asked the Nordics.

"Of course we know" Norway replied.

"yes they make a good couple don't you think"  Finland asked.

A  grunt from Sweden and a nod from Iceland only affirmed it.


End file.
